<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which Vergil Is A Siren by sappho_42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245227">In Which Vergil Is A Siren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho_42/pseuds/sappho_42'>sappho_42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>12th Century CE RPF, 13th Century CE RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History &amp; Literature RPF, Dead Romans Society (Webcomic), Historical RPF, La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Meetings, Gen, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, MerMay, Mermaid Vergil, Sirens, mergil, or should i say, perhaps later there will be dante/vergil?, siren vergil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho_42/pseuds/sappho_42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. </p><p>Dante meets the legendary siren Vergil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Which Vergil Is A Siren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Maybe if I’m feeling motivated this will become a retelling of Inferno UNDERWATER (aka In-mer-no).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Excuse me?” asked the sea below Dante’s feet. Dante had been dangling them off the pier, partially because he thought he’d been alone.</p><p>He turned around. No one behind him. The voice must have come from—</p><p>“Down here,” it said, helpfully.</p><p>“Aah!” said Dante, less helpfully. He yanked his feet up, scrambling back onto the pier as if he’d been bit. The shock was in his blood, in his ears, in his chest now, and all he could manage was a weak “What are you?” as the creature looked at him curiously.</p><p>There, in the water, poking his head out and staring directly at Dante, was a man— except he was too pale to be a man, his skin too blue-tinged, his throat too... were those <em>gills</em> rising and falling along with Dante’s beating heart?</p><p>Whatever he was, this creature moved too gracefully to be a man. He swam a circle lazily, and that was when Dante noticed: instead of legs, his torso ended in a fish’s tail, big enough to propel him through the water with ease.</p><p>A long moment passed. Dante wanted to look away, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of the fish... man... creature. And really, the more Dante studied him, he began to realize that the creature was watching him with kindness.</p><p>The creature himself didn’t seem taken aback. Instead, his blue lips quirked into a sort of abashed smile. “Sorry about the shock.” He spoke with a familiar yet slightly foreign accent. It was almost like a song. “Here,” he extended a webbed hand. “My name is Vergilius.”</p><p>“Vergil,” Dante repeated dumbly. It was all coming together. His fish tail, his not-quite-humaness, his supernatural, mellifluous voice. “Vergil, the legendary siren— you, you sang the Aeneid, and the Georgics, and not to mention your prediction of the Christ—!” (Here Vergil tried and failed to get a word in edgewise.) “You’re <em>that</em> Vergil?”</p><p>“Well, yes, I also go by Vergil.” If it had been possible for a siren to blush, Vergil would have gone red (or would it be blue?) in an instant. As it was, he only smiled and offered his hand again. “It’s good to finally meet you, Dante.”</p><p>Dante hesitated, but took it.</p><p>Then: “What do you mean, <em>finally</em>?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>